


Home

by Jamie_Anya



Series: Hiddlesworth's Short Stories [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy!Hiddlesworth, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, emotional fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Chris is bringing India to London - back 'home' to where they belong.</p><p> Prepare your box of tissues before reading, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my poor writing, this fic is not beta'd yet - English is not my first language, i'm afraid. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm starting to love Daddy!Hiddlesworth... They are so adorable.

"Are we there yet~?"

 

"Not yet."

 

"Are we there yet?"

 

"Nuh-uh."

 

"Are we there yet?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Are we there yet, papa?" India wailed, shaking her father's arm.

 

Chris chuckled, pinching his daughter's puffy cheeks, "We'll be arriving shortly, okay? I know you're dying to see your 'daddy', honey."

 

India nodded eagerly, a big grin plastered on her face as the cream-ish clouds that flashed and floats in the sky caught her attention. It was her first ride in the air plane, leaving from Melbourne to London. It would be a long, and exhausting journey for Chris but seeing his daughter bobbing on her first-class seat and watching the movies on the screen wondrously, he couldn't help but to curve a proud smile.

 

His daughter couldn't wait to see her new mother figure again. It was adorable to know that India called her real father 'papa' and her new mother, 'daddy'. Ever since his divorce with Elsa, life hadn't been going to the way Chris wanted it to be. He remembered he was a complete mess and an _asshole_ , in a wreck before his new soul-mate saved him. For three whole years, it was a bumpy, life changing process. But everything worth his while. He wanted to change for the better, for his daughter, himself and his new love-interest.

 

Then, Chris exchanged his new vows; acquired a full custody over India and life began to turn over a new leaf - at work, and at home.

 

'Tis was all because of 'him'.

 

Chris resumed his reading on the biography page of a magazine. This month's issue was about a famous young artist, nicknamed 'Oakley', who had been praised for his billion dollar paintings of the world's _Seven Wonders_. And also for his amazing talents in the theatres, as his fans dubbed him 'the man of wonders'. Chris smiled, reading Oakley's break-out quote, _'...it was lonely at first, but when i finally found my inspiration, my drive...i couldn't ask for more...'_ .

 

Though looking at the picture of the smiling man, he was aware of the artist, Oakley's true name.

 

*

 

A loyal friend of his father had invited him to continue his legacy of one of the world's most elite companies in London, the burden was too heavy but Chris was the only worthy candidate the old man could think of. He accepted the offer, with a promise that he would bring his father and his predecessor billions of fortunes. It had also brought him a new life, to live together with his spouse, and now their daughter.

 

In the taxi on their way to 'daddy's' house, Chris listened and watched India as she talked excitedly about how beautiful London was and how sunny it made her. Being a small five year old, it was amazing at how much she had learned, from languages to understanding emotions, to loving the elegance of nature. 

 

"I'm really happy, papa," she said, her bright eyes looked up to her father's - hugging him tightly.

 

Chris kissed her cheek, and nuzzled on her soft hair.

 

"I'm happy too. Are you excited to see our new home?"

 

"Yup!"

 

*

 

Noticing the familiar street numbers; extravagant buildings and beautiful gardens, Chris realised that they had finally arrived home. Their new house was a huge, modern mansion in a peaceful neighbourhood not too far from the city. He'd been here twice before, when he had nowhere else to go but now, this place, became his new home. The taxi driver helped him unload their few luggages, as he paid the man generously for his honest work. Ruffling India's cute bobbed hair, he picked up their luggages while India grabbed her small pack of toys and dolls.

 

Chris pushed the main charcoaled door open, and the smell of 'home-sweet-home' welcomed them. Stepping inside, India looked around, amazed at the vast foyer and the grand chandelier above them as Chris placed the luggages on the floor.

 

"Hello? Anybody home?" Chris called, peeling himself out from his jacket, letting his hair running loose.

 

Entering the sitting room, India beamed as she gazed up at the banner that read, _'Welcome Home To Chris and India!_ '. Her new grandmother and aunties were living in the mansion too, and she wondered where they were and when she could meet them again. The banner was decorated wonderfully, all with sprinkles of glitters and colourful papers. 

 

Chris stood beside her, pulling her close, and whispered, "Home sweet home, sweetie."

 

Her face was glowing, until they heard voices entering the sitting room from the joining dining area. Emma saw them first, in her hands was a plate of freshly baked cookies and she nearly dropped them when running to greet the two new family members. Sarah and Diana shook their heads, hugging and kissing India and her father for their safe trip home.

 

Then...

 

"India?" a faint voice called her name, she quickly looked up to the adults that doted on her and her father. When Chris gave her a sweet smile and told her to 'go ahead', she ran.

 

Toddling out from the sitting room, her small fingers playing with the skin of her palms - she looked up to her mother figure who was descending down the stairs, whom she loved and admired.

 

"...Daddy?"

 

There he was, with the loving expression she remembered him last. The gray eyes that softened, the loose brownish-red curls that now graced her daddy's head, and the smile India loved. 

 

"You're here!"

 

India quickly ran up the spiralling staircase, and landed in the arms of her mother figure, daddy Tom. This love, this warmth - yes, she was craving for the love of a mother, ever since her real mother had started to change for the worse. Tom safely caught her, kissing her hair and nuzzled his nose on her cheek as she continued to hug him and cried on his shoulder.

 

"I missed daddy..."

 

Tom hushed her and gently patted her back, "I missed you too, darling. It's all right, i'm here... Daddy's here."

 

He saw Chris standing at the bottom of the stairs, with a more happier grin on his face and heard the sniffles of his mother and sisters. This was Tom's new life, having a husband and a daughter, he couldn't afford to ask for more - as this happiness, was good enough for him.

 

Tom stepped down the stairs, greeting his husband with a kiss as Chris pulled him for a hug with India between them.

 

"...I'm home."

 

"You're home," Tom replied with a slight chuckle in his voice, accepting Chris' small kiss.

 

But then, India interrupted them as she felt a bit squished, jealous and left out. She gleefully squealed, "We're home!"


End file.
